Vocecita interior
by Mattdreams
Summary: Estúpido Ludwig... cómo se atreve a hablarme así!... Porque no eres más que una molestia...


**N/A: **Esta historia ya tiene su tiempecillo, la escribí tras un fin de semana hetaliense en casa del ruso, donde nos reunimos gran parte de los países de mi grupo de Hetalia... y en agradecimiento a un día tan especial (ya que yo solo me quedé uno) les dediqué este fic

Mi primer fic de Prussia! kesesesese... fue la primera vez que me cosplayé de él y... porque no decirlo? Se siente tan bien ser el Gran Oree-sama que ya me lo he quedado en permanencia jajajajaja

En fin, ultimamente no estoy muy dado a estas cosas, asi que os dejo leer y deseo que disfruteis muchísimo

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

- ¡Tranquilo! ¡El gran Ore-sama se va y ya no te molesta más!- y tras dar este grito, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me marché de allí.

Estúpido niñato… ¡cómo si él lo supiera todo! ¡Ja!

Me encogí bajo la roja sudadera y dí una patada a una lata de coca-cola que descansaba en medio de la calle.

Al meter las manos en los bolsillos, me di cuenta de que estaba mi mp3.

¡Qué AWESOME soy! Me salgo sin nada y en mi sudadera aparece mi mp3… ¡qué haría el mundo sin mí!

_**Vivir mucho más tranquilo…**_

- ¡El mundo no puede existir sin el maravilloso Ore-sama!- grité acallando a esa estúpida vocecita interior…

Bueno, y acallando también a toda la gente que tenía a mi alrededor, ya que con el grito que di, todo el mundo en la calle guardó silencio para mirarme.

Pero eso era normal… ¡soy el ser más perfecto del mundo! Así que, no es de extrañar que la gente me mire

Pues soy guapo

Masculino

Atractivo

Genialoso

Sexy

¡AWESOME!

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme a carcajada limpia, volviendo a captar la atención de toda la calle.

_**Serás todo lo awesome que quieras, pero estás solo… **_

La risa se me cortó de golpe y me quedé mirando hacia delante sin saber muy bien que hacer…

Estúpida vocecita… ¡Cállate!

Me embutí los cascos en las orejas y puse la música al máximo, así no oiría nada.

¡Porque no me hacía falta escuchar a nadie ni a nada!

Ya no sería un país, ni una nación, ni siquiera un territorio… ¡pero sin mí, ninguno de esos idiotas sería nada!

¡Yo fui el magnífico Reino de Prussia! ¡El maravilloso territorio que todos deseaban y YO defendí con uñas y dientes!

¿Dónde estarían ahora Austria y Elizabeta? ¿Eh? De no haber sido por MI MARAVILLOSA Y EXCEPCIONAL INTERVENCIÓN, esos dos JAMÁS habrían sido nada… ¡Nada!

¿Y el francés? ¿Y Toño? ¡Ja! Seríamos mucho Bad Friends Trio juntos pero YO siempre fui el mejor de los tres.

Más diestro con la espada

Más astuto en las batallas

Más conquistador con las mujeres

¡Ore-sama siempre fue el rey del Bad Friends Trio!

La música golpeaba con fuerza mis oídos. El sonido de las guitarras, los bajos, las baterías… todo se mezclaba dentro de mi cabeza con fuerza y brutalidad. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que la música estaba demasiado alta, que me iba a dar dolor de cabeza… ¡pero eso era que no conocían al maravilloso Ore-sama!

Comencé a jugar, sin dejar de caminar ni por un momento, como si quien estuviera tocando aquellas canciones fuese yo. Tocaba todos los instrumentos que sonaban, y cantaba a voz en grito las letras, y me movía como si estuviese encima de un escenario, y me reía de cómo la gente de apartaba de mi cuando me veían.

¡Era total y absolutamente AWESOME!

Y entonces… la batería de mi mp3 se acabó, y la música cesó

Refunfuñé un poco y tuve que guardarme al aparato en el bolsillo, momento en el que me di cuenta de que…

Estaba perdido

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde coño me encontraba, no me sonaba nada de lo que veía a mi alrededor

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y suspiré dándome un golpe en la frente con la mano… debería de haber prestado más atención por donde iba.

_**¿Ves? No solo estás perdido aquí en la calle, si no también en tu vida, porque estás solo, porque no tienes a nadie…**_

- ¡Mentira!

No había nadie en la calle para que me mirase, pero seguro que la gente que estaba dentro de sus casas me habían escuchado, porque grité con toda la fuerza que pude.

Todo eso era mentira, porque yo no estaba solo.

Yo decía ore-sama porque Kiku me había dicho que eso significaba "el grandioso yo" ¡y eso era exactamente lo que era!

Yo decía lo de awesome porque Alfred dijo que era la mejor palabra que me describía ¡y por supuesto que era cierto!

Yo nunca estaba solo, siempre podía ir a casa de Roderich si me daba la gana, o llamar a Elisabeta si me aburría, o ir a picar un rato al ruso (aunque eso solía durar poco, ya que prefería tenerle lejos)

¡Y ni siquiera vivía solo!

Vivía junto a…

_**Vives junto a la persona a la que has cansado tanto que ya no te soporta… idiota…**_

Ludwig

Estúpido niñato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Podrías hacerme el GRANDISIMO favor de apartarte y dejarme de una vez en paz?- exclamó Ludwig _

_- ¡Pero si el gran Ore-sama te está ayudando!_

_- ¡No! ¡No lo estás haciendo! ¡Me estás molestando!_

_- ¡Desagradecido!_

_Mi hermano menor se giró se golpe y me amenazó con el martillo con el que estaba arreglando una de las estanterías de la casa:_

_- No digas ni una palabra más.- dijo con lentitud.- Me tienes más que harto… cállate o te juro que este martillo acaba incrustado en tu cabeza_

_Al principio no supe que decir, tragué saliva y me quedé mirando al alemán sin creerme aún en lo que acababa de decirme. Entonces le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y le bajé de la escalera antes de arrebatarle el martillo:_

_- Deja de comportarte como un niñato y trátame con respeto_

_- El que se está comportando como un niñato eres tú… exactamente igual que el italiano…_

_- ¡¿Te importaría dejar de compararme cada dos por tres con ese come-pasta descerebrado?_

_- ¡Pero si los dos sois igual de cargantes!- exclamó soltándose de mi agarre.- ¡Me sacáis de quicio!_

_No me paré a pensar y le di un empujón contra la pared antes de acercarme lo más que pude a él, haciendo que notase mi aliento contra su cara, intentando imponerme:_

_- Eres un desagradecido, solamente te estoy ayudando ha arreglar una cosa, así que cállate y deja que me encargue de esto_

_Me giré sin darle tiempo a responderme y comencé a subirme a la escalera para poder arreglar la balda rota. Era un trabajo fácil, así que no me llevaría mucho tiempo, cambiar la madera, asegurarla y se acabó._

_- No me da la gana callarme, así que baja de allí y permíteme que arregle las cosas que se rompen en MI casa_

_Resoplé y fingí no haberle escuchado, solamente estaba haciendo una pequeña rabieta a su estilo, en verdad seguía siendo como cuando era pequeño…_

_- ¡Gilbert!- seguí sin hacerle caso.- ¡Gilbert, no me ignores! ¡Esta es mi casa y lo arreglo yo!_

_- ¡Nuestra casa! ¡Yo también vivo aquí!- le grité girándome para mirarle_

_- Una cosa es que te deje vivir conmigo porque no me queda más remedio, y otra es que te apropies de casa ajena_

_Eso había sido un golpe bajo_

_Bajé de la escalera y dejé caer el martillo estrepitosamente al suelo, sin importarme lo más mínimo el ruido, encarando al rubio:_

_- ¿Cómo que porque no te queda más remedio? Soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es cuidarte y protegert…_

_- ¡Ya no soy un niño! _

_Aquella respuesta me impresionó, no estaba preparado para ella_

_- Ludwig…_

_- Perdiste tu oportunidad de cuidarme y protegerme cuando te marchaste. Yo ya he crecido y no necesito tu ayuda. Ya no soy un niño. Ya no soy TU niño.- comenzó a decir tranquilamente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.- Te permito vivir conmigo porque no tienes a donde ir, y porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hermano mayor. Y aunque a veces me molestes tanto que tenga ganas de matarte, te quie…_

_- ¡Tranquilo! ¡El gran Ore-sama se va y ya no te molesta más!- y tras dar este grito, me encaminé a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, y cuando cogí mi sudadera, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me marché de allí._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé como me las ingenio, pero siempre acabo fastidiando a las personas a las que más quiero… seguramente es que no pueden soportar la envidia de estar cerca de alguien tan AWESOME, tan increíble como yo…

_**Si fueras tan awesome como te crees, no estarías solo**_

… tan increíblemente idiota como yo

Soy un metepatas, un estorbo que siempre la acaba cagando

Soy una molestia, nadie me soporta…

Seguramente todos se alegraron de que dejara de ser un país, así se libraban de una vez de mí y podían disfrutar de mi territorio…

¡Pero me daba igual!

¡Yo no necesito a nadie!

¡SOY EL GRANDIOSO PRUSSIA!

Comencé a reírme como hacía siempre, dejando que mis pulmones de llenaran y vaciaran de aire y mi risa inundara mi garganta y saliera a borbotones por mi boca

Pero esta vez, en vez de que me consolara, de que me sintiera mejor…

Me dio miedo

Me hizo sentirme muy vacío

Me aterraba la soledad

Empecé a correr sin saber muy bien porqué, huyendo de algo que no existía

_**Huyendo de ti mismo… pero eso es imposible…**_

Al cabo de un rato mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, las sentía entumecidas y me costaba mantener el ritmo, al igual que me costaba ya respirar.

Pero debía de seguir corriendo

Entonces, tropecé con mis propios pies, y sin darme tiempo siquiera a poner las manos, caí al suelo, chocando mi boca contra la acera dolorosamente.

Noté el sabor de la sangre y de la suciedad de la calle en mis labios… era asqueroso

_**Igual de asqueroso que tú**_

Me incorporé como pude, y tras quedarme sentado en el suelo me examiné en busca de daños… solamente un pequeño raspón en la barbilla y no era grave, no me había hecho casi nada.

Y comencé a llorar

Al principio solamente noté como me caían algunas lágrimas, pero poco a poco permití que los sollozos llenaran mi pecho, y al cabo de un rato estaba llorando fuertemente, tanto, que a cada sollozo mi cuerpo temblaba notablemente, como si me dieran descargas eléctricas

- ¿Prussia?

Levanté la mirada, y tras enfocar bien, vi como Francia se acercaba a mí a paso rápido

Joder, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme con él justamente ahora?

Me limpié corriendo la cara con el dorso de la mano y saqué el mp3 del bolsillo

- Ey.- dije a modo de saludo cuando llegó hasta mí

- ¿Pero qué haces tirado en medio de la calle?- vio la heridita que tenía en la barbilla y sonrió de lado.- ¿Te has caído?

- No, que va… es que se me ha caído el mp3 y me he agachado a recogerlo

- Ajá, claro, mon ami

- Por supuesto…

Francis siempre me descubría cuando no decía la verdad, era imposible mentirle sin que se diera cuenta enseguida.

Me guardé el aparato en el bolsillo, e iba a levantarme cuando el rubio se acuclilló frente a mí y me sonrió con ternura:

- Me parece que has llorado

- ¡No he llorado!- exclamé enseguida, haciendo que se notara más evidente que era mentira

- Tienes ojitos de haber llorado.- dijo con aquella voz tan dulce y suave, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, sin perder ni por un momento esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora

- Bueno… es que…

- ¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert, estás ahí!

Era imposible no reconocer la voz del autor de esos gritos.

Antonio corrió hacia nosotros, y en cuanto llegó me dio un capón:

- ¡Eh! ¡Idiota, cuidado con lo que haces!- exclamé.- ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?

- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡No teníamos ni idea de donde estabas!

- ¿Qué?

El español me cogió de uno de los brazos y me levantó sin delicadeza ninguna antes de abrazarme.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo que estaban preocupados por mi? No era raro que me encontrara con ellos por la calle pero, ¿es que me estaban buscando?

- Toño… ¿por qué estabais preocupados por mí?- me aventuré a preguntar

- Pues porque no te encontrábamos en ningún lado.- dijo mirándome a los ojos sin cortar el abrazo

- Ludwig nos llamó al ver que no volvías a casa.- explicó el francés.- No te habías llevado el móvil, así que no te localizábamos en ningún lado, nos has tenido toda la tarde buscándote

Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de lo tarde que era. Yo me había ido de casa antes del mediodía, y la luz de la tarde anunciaba que no tardaría mucho tiempo en ocultarse el sol

_**Un día entero huyendo, cobarde… y encima has tenido a todos preocupados por ti… te parecerá bonito…**_

- ¡Prussia está aquí!- gritó de pronto España, dejándome sordo, y se separó de mi, corriendo un poco hacia delante.- ¡Le hemos encontrado! ¡Gilbert está aquí!

Y entonces vi como un grupillo de gente caminaba hacia nosotros.

Austria, Elizabeta, Iván, Natasha (que estaba abrazada al brazo de su hermano posesivamente), Lituania, Suiza…

Y Ludwig…

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no vuelvas a desaparecer así como así.- me dijo Francis

Había sido un completo idiota, había dado la razón a la estúpida voz que sonaba en mi cabeza… me merecía lo peor.

Toño se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó el sollozo que dí antes de taparme la cara con las manos y dar rienda suelta a mi llanto

- Pero Gilbert…

- No te preocupes, no le pasa nada.- dijo el rubio

Me sentía muy culpable, les había preocupado a todos por una estúpida rabieta…

- Lo… lo sien… siento mucho…- logré decir antes de que Francis me abrazara

- Lo sabemos, tranquilo

Oculté mi rostro en la curvatura del cuello del francés mientras le abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de llorar y permití que me consolara en silencio.

Poco a poco fui notando nuevas manos que también intentaban consolarme.

Las afeminadas manos de Roderich me acariciaron la espalda

Las finas manos de Hungría tomaron una de las mías

Las grandes manos de España acariciaron mis cabellos

Nadie dijo nada, y dejaron que me desahogara a gusto, que me tomara mi tiempo, que me tranquilizara.

_**Porque les importas mucho, y les da igual esperar con tal de que tú te sientas bien**_

Me quedaban unos leves espasmos por el llanto, pero ya era capaz de respirar con normalidad y ya no rodaban miles de lágrimas por mis mejillas, así que dejé que Francis me separara de él lentamente y me sonriera:

- Mon chérie… ¿mejor?

Asentí despacio, haciendo que su sonrisa se intensificara antes de besarme en ambos ojos y dejar caer un leve beso sobre mis labios

- Menos mal que has dejado de llorar, pensábamos que te ibas a deshidratar- dijo Elizabeta, provocando la risa de todos

Incluida la mía

Me giré despacio y no pude evitar ruborizarme al verles las caras a todos… menudo espectáculo les acababa de ofrecer.

Pero ese pensamiento abandonó mi mente rápidamente cuando Ludwig dio un paso al frente y nos miramos a los ojos…

- Ludwig… yo…

- ¡Perdóname!- exclamó antes de abrazarme con fuerza

- Pero…

- No debí ser tan duro contigo… yo… sé que solo querías ayudarme y no debí decir nada de eso… tú no me molestas en casa… me gusta que vivamos juntos…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, me apostaba una mano a que tenía los ojos llorosos… vaya par de hermanos estamos hechos…

- No pasa nada, West.- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.- Perdóname tú también a mí, no fui nada maduro, debí haberte escuchado…

- Me dais asco.- obviamente, Bielorusia tuvo que fastidiar el momento.- Dejaros de mariconadas y vayamos a un bar a beber algo

- ¡Señorita Natasha!- intentó controlarla Toris (ya que el gallina de Iván ni se le ocurrió abrir la boca)

- Tú calla. Además, invita Vash

- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer!

- ¡El gran Ore-sama se apunta a que el suizo invite a cerveza!- exclamé soltando a mi hermano

- ¡Yo también me apunto!- dijo España levantando sus manos

- ¡Vino para todos, mon amis!

- ¡Y cerveza!- gritó Elizabeta

- Vodka habrá, ¿verdad?- preguntó Iván

- ¡Qué yo no invito a nadie a nada!

- Creo que hay un bar muy tranquilo cerca de aquí, con un piano muy bonito y…

- Por favor, cariño… ni se te ocurra ponerte a tocar nada en medio de un bar.- dijo Elizabeta mientras todos comenzábamos a caminar

- ¡Que yo no voy a invitar!

- Vash… tranquilízate, pagaremos entre todos…- intentó calmarle Ludwig

- No, el suizo invita.- puntualizó Natasha

- Pero señorita Natasha…

- ¡Que no! ¡Yo no invito y se acabó!

Solté una de mis particulares risas, y esta vez no me dio miedo, me gustó, así que me volví a reir mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de España y el otro agarraba la cintura del francés:

- Toñete, Fran… a mi eso de terminar el día en un bar me parece genial

- ¡Es la mejor forma de terminar un día!

- Por supuesto, mon amis, es perfecto

- ¡Sobretodo si el suizo invita!- exclamé para que Vash me oyera

- ¡Que no voy a invitar!

Su respuesta fue coreada por las risas del Bad Friends Trio


End file.
